The Other Experiments
by LeoN WiNgsteiN
Summary: In The Angel Experiment, Max and the flock rescue a bunch of other experiments from the Institute. What happened to them? They have not forgotten the flock. They remember them well, and they want to thank them...
1. Introduction

Hello. Welcome to _The Other Experiments_, a _Maximum Ride_ FanFic. I have been thinking for a long time before writing this story. I have thought of exactly where my characters need to come in, and who they are.

Yes, This might be overthinking, but I tried to make this as close to the books as possible. If there is anything wrong, comment on our forums at .org/.

I have some intense action sequences and some suggestive themes, so I's reccomend not to read this if you're part of a younger audience.

If I have anything else to say, I'll come back later and put it into the Introduction.


	2. Prologue

I'll never forget the day when those kids with wings set us free. I'll never forget the look that the leader gave me whhen we went past her to escape. She thought we were ungrateful.

We were, in fact, the opposite. We were completely happy we were free... and completely scared. We were scared that the Erasers would get us and bring us back to the Institute. There was no way we would run that chance. We had to get out.

We have lived in secrecy, hiding ourselves, contrary to the flock, as they have come to be known. We have been training in private and are ready to find our saviors again.

My name is Jade. I guess I'm their leader. The leader of... the other experiments.


	3. Chapter One

"C'mon, guys!" I turned around to face the others. "You know we have to find a place to sleep before the sun comes up!"

"I don't want to!" said Jeff, a blue scaly guy with a tail who was obviously some sort of Lizard- Human experiment.

"Yeah, but you don't have a choice," I replied calmly. "Unless you want the humans to find you and put you in a freak show or have experiments done on you. Maybe they'd bring you back to the institute."

This pretty much shut him up. We all knew that we had to keep going, and this guy was only seven. He'd had it worst while we were on the run because he didn't blend in with the humans like the rest of us could.

We were in a park, somewhere in Maine, looking for shelter. The rain was coming down pretty had now. Then, we saw it. There was a large dumpster being dumped into a late-night garbage truck.

"C'mon," I said, and hurried the group across the street. I quickly boosted Jeff into the dumpster. I followed, helping the others in after me.

Inside was dry and roomy, and that was enough for us. I took a small battery powered lantern out of my backpack and turned it on. We felt better already. Jeff snuggled up next to me, and I wrapped my wing around him for warmth. I took a quick headcount.

Rose, Kevin, Drain-O, and Toothpick were all accounted for. Rose came over to me. Seeing Jeff fast asleep, she said, "Jade, I'll take the first watch. Just in case any people come."

I nodded and watched her walk away, tail softly flicking back and forth. She had a fox's tail, with pointed teeth, and could run very fast.

Kevin could jump very high and had very long legs and a very long tongue. He could also swim very well, and fast. We guessed he was part frog.

Drain-O had a big mouth. I don't mean that he talked a lot, which he did, but I mean that he has a _big mouth. _He could eat an entire steak in one bite!

Toothpick was probably the strangest of us all. First of all, her hair was green. That's not all, though. She is part _plant_, not part animal. She's really cool, but she cannot hear. She can read lips pretty well, though.

I'm about ten. Toothpick's about nine, Kevin's eight, and Rose is also ten.

We're just one big mutant freak homeless family. And we're looking for an avian-human family of the same kind.


	4. Chapter Two

I was asleep, and back in the institute. In a tiny cage where I couldn't open my wings, I could only stay curled up in a ball.

I was in that place where they fed me dog food and made fun of me. They would poke their fingers through the bars and say, "Freak! Want some freedom, freak? Too bad, 'cause you're a freak!"

They made me do lots of tests, and I was always tired. All I wanted to do was get out, but I couldn't. I was trapped by tranquilizers and tazers.

It was Rose that woke me. "Jade," she said. "A janitor just went into the building."

A janitor means trash. Trash means dumpster. And dumpster means finding us...

"Alright, everybody!" I said. "Up and at 'em!"

I shook Toothpick softly with my foot, as she could not hear my wake up call.

She got up immediately, stealthily, in that creepy way of hers, and stood at attention.

When I replaced the lantern in my backpack, we slipped out the back of the dumpster and quickly went to the back of the building. It was plan-making time.

"Alright," I said. "We're going to have to hide, and Toothpick and I are going to check the tabloids. Rose and Drain-O, you're in charge."

Everybody nodded their heads and we were on our way. Once we were all safely hidden in some bushes back in the park, Toothpick and I went to find a beverage center or newsstand where they might sell tabloids.

We checked the tabloids every day because they were most likely to publish an article and some pictures of mutant bird kids. The New York Times doesn't do that kind of stuff.

We searched and searched all of the tabloids and found nothing. I turned to leave when Toothpick tapped me on the shoulder.

She was holding, believe it or not, a New York Times. She pointed to a small article that said "Bird Kid?"

I quickly snatched it up and read it.

It said: "A small, ameteur blogger has been drawing in thousands to his site, leaving people wondering how he does it. According to his site, he is an avian-human hybrid, who is on the run from evil scientists and werewolves called 'Erasers'.

"People drawn to this blog, when interviewed, do believe it. One man mentioned the 'Disney Incident'.

"He was mentioning, of course, the incident at the Disney World amusement park recently when six children flew, with wings, out of the park.

"The blog is at .com/."

I smiled. "We've found them." We slapped a high five and rushed off to tell the others.


	5. Chapter Three

We were in a local public library. The other computer users around us had headphones on, updating their MySpace or watching a stupid video on YouTube. We, however, had a much more meaningful purpose: we were reading a blog.

The blog opened, showing a large title reading, "Fly On." I scrolled down. The blog post read as follows:

"_Hey there, everyone. We just escaped from high school. The teachers were trying to kill us and our 'ally' turned out to be a head person in Itex, so we're on the run again._

"_So now we don't know where we're gonna go, but Ari and the erasers found us there, so they'll probably follow us now._

_"Not to mention Max's implanted tracking chip…_

_"Anyway, soon we're going to have to get moving again._

_See ya,_

_Fang_

"Where are they?" Drain-O asked from behind me, reading over my shoulder. "Did they say in any previous blogs?"

I checked. They didn't.

"I've got an idea," Rose said. "How about we Google 'blowing up schools'? I'm not talking from experience, but schools don't blow up that often."

I nodded and opened a new window. Soon I had what I needed. "Virginia," I said. "We should start there."

"What will we do when we get there?" Toothpick asked. "How will we find where they've gone?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "But it's better to go where we know the clues left off than hang around here."

We silently got up and left, receiving a strange look from a librarian.

Later, we walked along the highway, heading north from North Carolina. We walk, because not many travelers will pick up six hitchhiking little kids. Not to mention any grungy, mutant freak hitchhiking little kids.

So we walked and walked. Jeff held my hand. He looked up to me and said, "Do you think we'll find them?"

His voice was almost lost in the screaming of a Volvo barreling past us. "Yes," I replied, looking past him to the sunset on the horizon. My voice was full of hope. "Yes we will."


End file.
